A Love of My Own
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: ON HIATUS! Merlin and Gwaine are flatmates. When Gwaine starts a relationship, Merlin wonders if he will ever find someone. Modern AU, Slash, Merthur, Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Leon, Good!Morgana, Alive!Uther and Alive!Ygraine. Rating May Change.
1. Gwaine and Merlin

**Title: **A Love of My Own

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Merlin and Gwaine are flatmates. When Gwaine starts a relationship, Merlin wonders if he will ever find someone. Modern AU, Slash, Merthur, Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Leon, Good!Morgana, Alive!Uther and Alive!Ygraine.

**Word count: **832

**Disclaimer: **I own only the story plot, the BBC own the characters.

* * *

**A.N/ Re-uploading and editing this story because I have to...It's a sort of OCD, I dunno, but at least I am doing something with this story! **

* * *

It was just an average Saturday evening, Merlin was watching TV in the living room, waiting for Gwaine to arrive home so he could begin dinner. Around six, the door was pushed wide open and in stepped a very happy Gwaine, a grin on his face worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"You look _far _too happy, good day at work?"

Gwaine glanced over at Merlin, grin still in place.

"Extremely."

"What happened…?"

"There's a new guy at work."

Merlin groaned and held his head in his hands.

"_Gwaine!_"

"What?"

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, Merlin, I welcomed him to the company, told him he was cute, asked if he was single…"

"Was he?"

"Yes, although, you know me Merlin, even if he was taken that wouldn't have stopped me."

"Don't I know it."

Gwaine shot Merlin a glare and Merlin rolled his eyes before motioning for him to continue.

"Yes, we'll he told me he broke with his girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend? No chance then."

"_Because _he is _gay _and that's when I asked him out."

"And he is know suing you for sexual harassment."

"I haven't touch him _yet_ Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the freezer in search for tonight's dinner.

"Aren't you happy for me Merlin?"

Merlin turned around, frozen ham in hand, to see Gwaine leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. He sighed before closing the freezer and putting the ham on the kitchen side.

"Of course I am, when is the date?"

"Next Friday at Club Camelot, you don't sound to happy about it."

Merlin opened the fridge and sighed.

"Gwaine, I really am happy for you, I just…I feel useless, you've got a job, I'm unemployed, you've got a date, the last time I had a date was…eight months ago."

Gwaine walked over to Merlin and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"It's okay Merlin, we just need to get you back out there, you'll come to Club Camelot with me and Leon!"

Merlin stood back.

"…what?"

"You'll come with me and Leon on Friday."

"No, Gwaine…"

"Please, Merlin."

Merlin sighed, it was better than doing nothing.

"Fine, I'll go!"

Gwaine grinned.

"Great, now what's for dinner?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and resumed looking through the fridge.

* * *

Next week went by in a flash, before Merlin knew it, it was Friday evening. He was stood in front of the mirror, observing how he was dressed, Gwaine had picked out his clothes, so he was a bit worried about what they would look like. He wore black skinny jeans and a button up red top, he began putting on his converse when Gwaine shouted.

"Hurry up Merlin! It's nearly 8!"

Merlin quickly tied the laces of his converses.

"I'm almost done! Hold on!"

Merlin finished tying his shoes and walked over to the dresser to collect his phone and his wallet. He stepped out of his room to see Gwaine sitting on the sofa.

"Finally!"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he followed Gwaine out the door.

They had arrived at Club Camelot just after eight and had found Leon moments later. Merlin had to agree that Leon was cute, and rather handsome…_damn!_

The three were currently sat at one of the clubs various tables, Leon and Gwaine on one side whilst Merlin sat on his own on the other.

"So Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at Leon.

"How long have you and Gwaine known each other?"

"Six years, we were at University together."

Merlin noticed a slight worried look in Gwaine's eyes, he obviously hadn't told Leon much about Merlin, and it was Merlin's place to say so.

By midnight, Merlin had lost count of the number of drinks he had drunk and was currently sat on a stool at the drinks counter, nursing another drink. He looked over to the Dancefloor to see Gwaine and Leon _devouring _each other. Merlin groaned and got off of his stool and attempted to walk over to the club's exit when he clashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Merlin looked up to see a gorgeous blonde man standing in front of him. As soon as Merlin's face came into view the blonde's expression changed from one of angry to one of interest.

"M'sorry" Merlin muttered and the blonde smirked.

"No, not at all, I'm glad I bumped into you…drink?"

Merlin blushed and shook his head.

"No, I-I can't, I'm leaving…"

"Just one?"

The blonde man's arm snaked around his back to cupped a cheek through Merlin's skinny jeans and his eyes widened and a dark blush grew on his cheeks.

"N-no, I really need to g-go."

The blonde man pushed the two closer and looked from Merlin's eyes to his lips and back. It was then that Merlin noticed the blonde's eye were blue, a beautiful shade of light blue.

"Shame."

With that he winked before removing his hand from Merlin's ass and walking off to the Dancefloor. Merlin stood their stunned before he retrieved his brain cells and walked out of the club.


	2. New Job

**Title: **A Love of My Own

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Merlin and Gwaine are flatmates. When Gwaine starts a relationship, Merlin wonders if he will ever find someone. Modern AU, Slash, Merthur, Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Leon, Good!Morgana, Alive!Uther and Alive!Ygraine.

**Word count: **595

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

Merlin groaned and opened one of his eyes, he glanced around the room and realised he must have passed out on the sofa when he got in from the club. He looked over at the clock on the wall which read 5:37pm. He had slept for almost eighteen hours and was still so tired…and hungover, boy did his head ache.

He slowly moved so sit up and winced when the door was thrown open. Gwaine walked In, a huge grin plastered on his face, and slapped Merlin's back making Merlin gag and groan.

"Wow Merlin you look like shit." Merlin groaned again and looked up at Gwaine.

"Where've you been?"

Gwaine grinned again and sat next to Merlin on the sofa.

"Round Leon's place." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Drunk sex? I'm sure he wanted that type of relationship."

"We didn't have drunk sex, Merlin!"

"Good."

"We waited until we were sober." Merlin pushed Gwaine's shoulder and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

"I thought you wanted a serious relationship with Leon?" Gwaine got up off the sofa and joined Merlin in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"I do, but we both wanted sex, so we had it. Anyway how was your night, besides you getting hammered more than me and Leon combined?

"Terrible…but I did, sort of meet someone, just before I left."

"Really? What did he look like?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, muscular…"

"I'll stop you there before you start dribbling." Merlin blushed and finished the rest of his water before placing the glass in the sink.

"Did you get his number?"

"No…" Merlin suddenly felt something touch his backside and turned around. Gwaine was standing there smugly waving a small piece of paper in his face.

"I think you did, Blondie must have slipped it into your back pocket." Merlin blushed as he remember the blonde holding his butt, he must of slipped it in then.

"Yeah, he must have." Gwaine's face once again broke into a massive grin.

"This is Great! You can give Blondie a call and set up a date and on Monday I can talk to my boss about getting you a job."

"No Gwaine there's really no need, I can get a job myself and I don't even know his name, and I never even told him mine."

"Well aren't you clever." Merlin blushed and glared at Gwaine.

"Yes, very, now leave me alone."

Gwaine chuckled as Merlin stormed into his bedroom, making sure to slam the door in fake anger behind him.

* * *

Sunday disappeared in a flash and soon it was Monday evening. Merlin was sitting on the sofa anxiously waiting the return of Gwaine, to tell him what his boss had said.

When keys rattled in the key hole, Merlin shot up from the sofa and stared at the door as it opened and Gwaine walked in.

"Well!?" Gwaine shut the door and took off his jacket and tie.

"Well…" He looked down sadly and Merlin looked away. Gwaine's head then shot up with a grin and threw his arms around Merlin.

"He said he would love to met you." Merlin laughed and hugged Gwaine back.

"That's great, when do I start?" They pulled back.

"He wants to meet you first, 9:30 tomorrow morning to see if you are what he's looking for." Merlin nodded.

"Fine…" Gwaine slapped Merlin on the back before walking into the kitchen.

"Merlin, can you make dinner?" Merlin rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to make dinner for himself and Gwaine.


	3. Meeting The Boss

**Title: **A Love of My Own

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Merlin and Gwaine are flatmates. When Gwaine starts a relationship, Merlin wonders if he will ever find someone. Modern AU, Slash, Merthur, Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Leon, Good!Morgana, Alive!Uther and Alive!Ygraine.

**Word count: **888

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, characters belong to the BBC.

* * *

Gwaine was beyond annoyed. _All morning _Gwaine had to listen to Merlin, fussing on what to where to see the boss, constantly pacing around the flat. Finally it was time to leave for work, and Gwaine had never been so happy to go to work….well he was now that he had Leon.

They were currently in the lift, Gwaine on his way to the seventh floor, Merlin to the top floor. When the door pinged for the seventh floor Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin. Gwaine laughed at him.

"Good luck Merlin." Gwaine winked at him before walking out of the lift leaving Merlin alone.

A few minutes later the lift pinged for the top floor and Merlin quickly collected himself before walking out and walking over to the dark-skinned woman behind the desk.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" she said smiling up at him.

"Yes, my name is Merlin…Merlin Emrys, I have an appointment." The woman looked through her computer before looking back up at Merlin.

"Yes, you can just go straight in, he's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Merlin walked through the double doors leading into the office and looked around at the office. He saw a blonde man sat at the desk scribbling some notes onto paper.

Merlin stepped closer to the desk and the man looked up. Merlin froze in his spot. It was the man from the club. Apparently the other man recongised him as well, according to the look on his face.

The blonde dropped his pen and leaned back in his recliner chair, grinning at the raven haired man.

"Well…Hello, take a seat."

Merlin slowly made his way over to the chair, never taking his eyes off the man, but trying to avoid eye contact. Once he was seated the blonde spoke.

"So I'm Arthur Pendragon, what's your name."

_Arthur Pendragon._

"Merlin, Emrys."

"So Merlin, I hear you want a job, here at Pendragon & Son."

"Yes, I-"

"How about I make you a deal?" the blonde leaned forward. "I'll give you the job **if **you let me take you out somewhere." Merlin thought about it for a second, he need the job and well, it would nice to go out for once, and not just as a tag along.

"Okay, when and where?" Arthur grinned at him again.

"How about you meet me outside my office at around 7pm tomorrow night." Merlin smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Merlin had gone to the canteen after talking to Arthur and retrieving both a new job and a date. After picking out some vegetarian lasagna he spotted Leon and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Leon."

"Merlin, how are you?" Leon said, slightly confused why Merlin was here and then remembered what Gwaine had told him.

"I'm good, you?" Leon nodded and finished a mouthful of his lasagna.

"Gwaine told me you had to meet with the boss, you were trying to get a job? How did it go?"

Merlin nodded. "It went…good, I got the job." Leon smiled at Merlin and congratulated him, before they both tucked back into their lunches.

* * *

Once Merlin had finished his lunch he decided he should go home, inside he was full of nerves and there date wasn't even until tomorrow evening!

The moment he got home he collapsed on the sofa, his head filling of scenarios that could happen tomorrow night, some good, some bad, some ended up with him losing his job before he had even started and the others were…rather sexual.

After a while he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes several hours had gone by. He looked to his left and almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed Gwaine sat next to him.

"Hello, Merlin."

"Christ, Gwaine! You scare me half to death!"

"Aw." Gwaine said, mocking him slightly before his voice turned serious, or at least as serious as Gwaine could get. "How did the job interview go? I know Arthur's a prat so I hope he didn't give you a hard time."

"No, well, kind of…I guess. I got the job!" Merlin said, with a slight smile on his face. "And I also have a date…tomorrow night."

"Congratulations!" Gwaine exclaimed, his hands raised in the air.

"With who, who's the guy taking my Merlin out on a date?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _yours _Gwaine." Gwaine chuckled.

"Of course not…Leon is mine…" Gwaine drifted off and Merlin felt it slightly awkward as he knew what Gwaine was thinking. He waited a few minutes until Gwaine snapped out of his trance and focused back on Merlin.

"So who is he?" Merlin looked away and muttered a name.

"What?" Merlin sighed and turned back to Gwaine.

"Arthur." Gwaine's eyes widened.

"The Boss?" Merlin nodded and looked away. "Wow, a date and a job, all received on the same day." Gwaine slapped Merlin on the back and Merlin winced. "Congrats Merlin, although I have to warn you, that Arthur Pendragon, is quite the player."

Merlin scoffed. "What and you're not?"

"I've changed!"

"Leon is good for you."

"Oh yes he is." Once again Merlin was uncomfortable.

"Still he couldn't be as bad as you were."

"I never cheated on you!"

"You almost did." Gwaine slapped Merlin's shoulder and they both laughed.


	4. The Date

**Title: **A Love of My Own

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Merlin and Gwaine are flatmates. When Gwaine starts a relationship, Merlin wonders if he will ever find someone. Modern AU, Slash, Merthur, Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Leon, Good!Morgana, Alive!Uther and Alive!Ygraine.

**Word count: **1,108

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, characters belong to the BBC.

* * *

Merlin, dressed in skinny black jeans, a simple black top and a blazer, was currently bouncing from one foot to the other anxiously, outside of Arthur's office. Gwen, Arthur's secretary was just leaving, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I think you need to calm yourself down Merlin, or you'll be even more anxious when you actually see him, and well…I'd worry for how you will act on the date."

Merlin became slightly less anxious at her words, he really didn't want to be even more anxious on the date.

"I take it I'm not the first to be taken on a date for a job." Gwen sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, although…you are the first, man to be offered a date by Arthur Pendragon, I'd never of thought it…but then again, here you are."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have to leave, Arthur will be out soon, his just finishing up with some paperwork." Merlin nodded and listening to the small clanks of her heels hitting the floor as she walked away from him.

After a few minutes the door of Arthur's office clicked and opened and Merlin's anxiety returned.

"You came." Merlin nodded slowly.

"Of course, I agreed to go on this…date with you and I do, do what I say I will do." Arthur smiled.

"Good, now lets go." Merlin nodded and followed Arthur down the hallway, on the way to their…date.

After a short drive in Arthur's jet black BMW they came to a stop outside a very posh and expensive looking Restraunt. Merlin sat there for a few minutes, gaping at it before he heard Arthur's voice from behind him.

"Okay?"

"What?"

"I said are you okay?" Merlin nodded and Arthur chuckled.

"Don't worry, Merlin, I'll be paying."

"That's not…I'm, I've…never been somewhere this…posh, rich, I wont fit in."

"Don't worry Merlin, now come on."

Merlin and Arthur exited the car and made their way over to the restaurant. They were immediately seated once Arthur told the man who he was and they were currently sat in the best booth in the restaurant. Merlin opened the menu that had been placed in front of him and closed it immediately.

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" Arthur said, cockiness showing in his voice.

"The prices…I…"

"I told you I'm paying, now pick something and tell me about yourself."

Merlin nodded and picked one of the least expensive items, vegetarian lasagna which Merlin had no idea why it would cost more than it would in another restaurant. Arthur however ordered one the most expensive meals, some sort of meat fueled meal.

"Well, I'm Merlin, Merlin Emrys I'm twenty-six …um…"

"What jobs did you have before coming to me?"

"A few jobs at restaurants and café's but I've been unemployed for a long time, my flatmate Gwaine pays most of the rent, and well it's about time I started putting in some more money."

"You're flatmates with Gwaine? You should watch him, he's, well…a player, he'll trick you into bed and steal your innocence before you know it."

"Gwaine's a good friend of mine, and I'm not innocent, I went willingly to Gwaine's bed."

Arthurs eyes widened and a small smirked graced Merlin's lips. Arthur was about to speak when a waitress came over with their plates. Merlin immediately dug into his, he was starving, his nerves for tonight had made him unable to eat lunch.

Around ten minutes into the meal, Arthur got over his shock and began to strike back up a conversation.

"So, you and Gwaine slept together."

"We dated, for a short while, now we're not, he has Leon and I have….well,"

"Me?" Arthur said, and Merlin wasn't very sure he was joking or if he was serious.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"If you want…"

"I do! I mean…"

Arthur smirked at him and Merlin muttered prat before returning to eating. The rest of the meal was full of small chatter, out their childhood, hobbies, family and other things. By the end of the night Merlin was glad he came.

Arthur had just dropped Merlin off outside his house, Merlin was about to thank Arthur for the meal and night out when Arthur's lips collided with his.

Merlin groaned into the kiss and felt Arthur's hand slide down the front of his top and down to the zip of his jeans. His eyes shot open wide and he gasped, breaking the kiss and pushed Arthur away from him.

"Don't, I-I…" Arthur looked slightly pissed, but over that was amusement.

"You're not ready, it's cool, I just needed to kiss you…your lips are, irresistible."

Arthur leaned in again and smothered Merlin's lips, biting them and gaining access. He slid his tongue across Merlin's teeth before both their tongues began wrestling. Merlin groaned and moaned, his body betraying him.

He managed to break the kiss again and looked sternly at Arthur.

"I said…no…"

"You don't sound too sure about that, Merlin."

"I am, I just, you're…"

"Extremely good and making you melt into a pool of goo?" Merlin slapped his shoulder and the two laughed.

"Shut up, you are too full of yourself…prat." Arthur smirked, almost as if he agreed with the statement, well the full of yourself part anyway. He leaned in and gave Merlin a short kiss.

"I'll see you at work on Monday, 9am." Merlin nodded.

Arthur arrived back at his penthouse grinning with delight, this young male was putty in his hands. He would have to thank Gwaine for mentioning Merlin and being the reason he had met him.

Eventually Arthur would build up the trust between him and Merlin, and then when Merlin was ready he would take him.

Eventually Merlin would become fed up with him using him, but Arthur would raise his pay and Merlin would be sure to resume their relationship.

And once Arthur was finished with him he would toss him aside and find the next man or woman that took his fancy, although for some reason he thought his relationship with Merlin would last longer than his previous ones.

Merlin was extremely happy that he nearly floated into his flat. Gwaine noticed this and from his place on the sofa he grinned.

"Have fun?" Merlin nearly jumped out of skin when Gwaine spoke.

"Gwaine! you're still up?"

"Yes I was waiting for you, and by the looks of you and the moaning I could hear through the door a few minutes ago your date went very well." Merlin blushed and rolled his eyes before walking away from Gwaine and heading into his room.

"Well did it?" Merlin only shook his head and laughed.


End file.
